Banat of Pennsar
The Banat of Pennsar is a dependent territory of the Kingdom of Pyrus, a confederate state of the Confederation of Ogulas, and part of the Pyrusian Empire in Ogulas covering the majority of the Pennsaro Peninsula. The Kingdom of Maldarse lies to the north west, the Gulf of Gronuk to the north and east and the Green Sea to the south and south west. With an area of 12½sq² it is the fifteenth largest territory in Ogulas with a population of 12,000. The Banat of Pennsar is an absolute monarchy with the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire appointing and represented by the Governor General of Pennsar, defense and foreign relations have, under the Imperial Senate and Empire Act:1787, recently become the responsibility of the Confederation of Ogulas, but technically remains the overall responsibility of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Colonial Capital is the Town of NAME. History See Also: History of Ogulas, History of the Maldarsian Peninsula Main Articles: History of Pennsar Ancient History Maldarsian Rule Pyrusian Rule In 1775 the League of Armed Neutrality in alliance with The Kingdom of Endra and the Principality of Gronuk intervened in the War of the Maldarsian Succession, having overwhelmed the country through simultaneous invasions from north, south and west significant territories were ceded to the victors, including the Banat of Pennsar to the Pyrusian Empire. In 1788 under the Imperial Senate and Empire Act: 1787 the Banat of Pennsar became a confederate state of the Confederation of Ogulas. Geography Administrative Geography There is only a single jurisdiction in the Banat of Pennsar due to the small size of the territory. Settlements List of Settlements in the Banat of Pennsar Politics Government The Banat of Pennsar has an authoritarian colonial government. The Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire is both Head of State and Head of Government, represented on a day to day basis by the Governor General. The Governor General is Algare Handarte (~39 years old). The various Officers of State are drawn primarily from the nobility and baronetage, they mainly undertake administrative functions, rather than advising the Governor General on policy. They collectively form the Territorial Council of Pennsar. The population of the Banat are entitled to elect representatives to the Imperial Senate and Assembly of Representatives of the League of Armed Neutrality. Law & Criminal Justice Imperial & Confederate Relations The Banat of Pennsar is a member of the League of Armed Neutrality. Imperial relations are managed between the Governor General and the Imperial Ambassador of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Banat of Pennsar is a confederate state of the Confederation of Ogulas. Confederate relations are managed by the Governor General and the Ogulan High Commissioner. Military The Armed Forces of the Banat of Pennsar - officially The Pennsar Colonial Defence Force - consists of two professional branches: The Pennsarean Colonial Army and the Pennsarean Colonial Navy. The forces are managed directly by the Governor General. The Commander-in-Chief is the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire, Celasin, to whom members of the armed forces swear an oath of allegiance. The armed forces are charged with protecting the Banat of Pennsar, the Confederation of Ogulas, and the Pyrusian Empire. Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols The Flag of the Banat of Pennsar was created in 1776 by King Cunglas, following the acquisition of the territory in the Maldarsian War of Succession, by Order in Council. Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty and by the authority of the same, as follows:- The Flag of the Banat of Pennsar shall be gules, with the Pyrusian Flag in the canton, defaced with the coat of arms of the Banat of Pennsar. Signed His Imperial Highness King Cunglas, King of Pyrus Originally the flag had the second Flag of the Kingdom of Pyrus in the canton, but this was amended to the third flag, when Christianity was adopted by the Kingdom of Pyrus. Description 1784 His Imperial Highness Emperor Celasin I King of Pyrus Governor General of Pennsar Yeoman Soc Dictatorship, cruel and intolerant. Strategically vital, there wealth comes from the military. The people dislike Pyrusian control. Category:Pyrusian Empire Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)